Team Rocket's Trip To The Fair Part 3
by Pokemon Kid
Summary: Team Rocket reaches the fair, and go on a roller coaster!


Team Rocket's Trip To The Fair Part Three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!   
  
Author's Note: Be prepared for action, because this is where it gets good! And I know the last one was really dumb....don't flame me for that! Plus, I've been reading lots of fanfiction lately and I discovered that there's a lot of fanfics with Team Rocket going to the fair or carnival or amusement park or something. And I apologize if I looked like I copied, but I didn't, honestly. Oh yeah...I forgot Jessie hated coasters so much except for the first part...OH WELL! P.S.: I went on a ride once called the Octopus-and, well, I'm putting what it's like when Team Rocket rides the Octopus! Oh yeah..what does LMAO mean? P.P.S. You PROBABLY know what Meowth is saying,but I put translations just in case. P.P.P.S. Mondo and Jessie may be showing some signs of somethng...you'll find out later (and it's not love. J&J all the way!). P.P.P.P.S. Leonardo DiCaprio sucks, so don't you get any crazy ideas about me! P.P.P.P.P.S. OK, I've wasted two parts on HOW they got there, now I'll waste two on what they DO there! (Ooops, I don't think I was supposed to say that yet ^^) Oh yes, there's more! P.P.P.P.P.S.( Ready to kill me yet folks?) Thanks to all those people who signed my reveiws! I used to be just a pathetic kid, but look at me NOW! I'm a pathetic writer!!! :) P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Ha ha, just joking! Now onto the fic!  
  
  
  
  
After paying the man 25 dollars(Yes, it costed THAT much!) they stepped inside, and did a double take. "Is this an amusment park or a fair?" asked Mondo."I'm not sure which," said James. Yes, it was called a fair, but it looked like an amusement park. "Why do I tink all da rides there is in town have been moved here?" said Meowth. "I dunno, why?" responded James. "I WASN'T ASKING THAT YA IDIOT!" yelled Meowth. "Sorry," said James. Jessie gulped as she looked around. She didn't just not like roller coasters, she hated them and everything close to them. There looked like there were only about 2 rides that were'nt like roller coasters. "Where should we go?" asked Mondo. "I THINK WE SHOULD GO THERE!" yelled everybody, each running for somewhere. James went running for the twisting, turning, spinning Octopus, Mondo made a run for the high, looping, 220 miles per hour roller coaster the Gyarados Spin, Meowth dashed to the Ferris Wheel, which just happened to be the highest one in the country, and Jessie started for the jeep. Everyone sheepishly went back to where they were standing before. "Where should we go?" asked Mondo. "I dunno, but I'm hungry," said James. "But....." Mondo said, getting cut off as the Rockets looked for something decent to eat. Jessie and Mondo didn't get something, but a few minutes later James and Meowth returned with their arms full of food. They happened to be near a table so that's where the food went. "Do you guys know where that stuff has been?" asked Jessie in digust as she watched James and Meowth stuff their faces. "In these containers and now in our stomachs," aswered James. "I wonder where that came from?" Jessie asked no one in particular. Mondo shrugged. "Well, at least they dumped this on a table," said Jessie, slitting on the bench. Mondo went in beside her. While James and Meowth were still eating, Mondo took a french fry and put it in his mouth. "Y'know, this is kind of good," he said. Jessie caught his attention and shook her head. Mondo stopped eyeing the food enviously. The Mondo winked. Jessie winked. Soon, thanks to James and Meowth, who both shared a special food gobbling skill, they were done. "So where should we go first?" asked James. "Let's go on the merry-go-round." "WHY?" "I believe in starting slow and working your way up," replied Mondo. "NO WAY! Hit da big rolla coastas(roller coasters) foist(first) an' before ya know it, ya'll be in da right kinda(kind of) wata(water)!" said Meowth. "Fine by me," said James. "But...." once again, Mondo was cut off, by Jessie who said "Okay." "But Jessie...." said Mondo as they started for the first roller coaster they could find. "It's their funeral...." said Jessie, in a whisper so only Mondo could hear. "Hey guys! Over here!" Jessie and Mondo ran towards the sound of Meowth's voice. The ride was called "Crazy Corkscrew", and it looked like it went pretty fast, with tons of loops. Jessie didn't look too good. But it had a pretty short line,(which was very hard to find in that place) so...why not? They got on. "I get ta sit next ta Mondo!" yelled Meowth. "Why?" asked Mondo. "I wanna see dem suffer," said Meowth, pointing at Jessie and James. Mondo and Meowth got in one seat, and Jessie and James, now both a peculiar shade of red, got in another behind Mondo and Meowth. A worker reading Hunks magazine said, "Hello, welcome to Crazy Corkscrew. You may lose items on this ride. Please vomit over the side..." At that remark the Rockets exchanged glances,"and don't extend any arms or legs outside the car until the ride has fully stopped and is OK to get off of. Enjoy the ride. Oooh, Leonardo DiCaprio is SOOOO cute!" said the lady. The ride started with a jolt. Up it went, the chain rattling, and all, and the top drew nearer and nearer...  
  
  
Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Ha ha! See you next year...With Part4!  
P.S. There is no P.S.! Ha ha! Did you get so ticked about the cliffhanger you kicked your computer and got grounded so bad for breaking the computer you had to go stay with your Aunt Marsha and are going to reveiw this on her cruddy computer with the cruddy internet connection? Probably not...Anyway, I gotta go. Bye! 


End file.
